the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5187765-20150127223252
Red's POV: The Wastes proved experts at taking up "antique" carpets (she herself once admitted she just got them from Jim the Carpet Guy down on the main street). Well at least they were good for something. I was not paying attention to this. I sat with the Queen of the United Kingdom, both of us wearing headsets with microphones, looking very much like gamers. Well, as much like a gamer as a great-grandmother wearing a headset can ''look. Not important. In front of us was a massive bank of computer screens. The Lucian Network. About 50 of them, all showing what we wanted to see. We had constant video feeds to switch through from all over the world, and could speak to an agent instantly. The Queen's fingers danced nimbly over one of the three keyboards sat in front of her as she had angry words with an Australian about him not following instructions. "Get Nyla on. Paris." Nyla appeared on the screen in front of me. It actually worked... my first searches for Amber and Sapphire had yielded no results - after all, my sister knew how to disappear. Just coming off the phone to her, I was interested to see for myself what was going on. French SWAT Team? I've known the SWAT Teams of 50 countries, and France as good as any... these were not a SWAT Team. I ''did see a SWAT Team just down the street. Well, the "rue". I call it that because they rue the day they insulted Amber. Anyway, if that was the SWAT Team, who was attacking Nyla? Someone pretending to be a SWAT Team. If a real SWAT Team was 30 seconds behind them, they were doing a rubbish job at it. Anyway. I called Nyla, who I could see just at the entrance of the hotel. I saw her answer the phone. Strange. "I'm watching you." I pointed out. She paused. "Not in that way," I stressed, "there is a SWAT Team heading for you indeed. But there is also a SWAT Team that is not ''a SWAT Team." "So there's a SWAT Team and a Not Team?" The Queen started laughing hysterically beside me. After twenty seconds we were both on the floor laughing our royal heads off. I recovered first and left Her Majesty hooting on the "antique" carpet. I looked back to Nyla and realised she was being attacked. "Never mind who they are, just fight them," I told her, exasperated. "I'll be there as fast as possible... meet me at the Eiffel Tower in 40 minutes. Camo should be able to safely make that speed." I hung up. "''Wastes!" I called. They ran in, and Waste of Time tripped over the Queen. I ignored him and went straight to his elder cousin. "Take control of the branch with the Queen while I'm away." He blinked. "Good luck." I told him. "If I need anything I'll contact you." I left. Waste of Space: Lucian Leader. Boy, what a film that would be. ---- I hoped Nyla was still alive, as I circled the Eiffel Tower. If she wasn't then there wasn't much point to me being in Paris. I'd left Waste of Space in charge of the Lucians for 40 minutes already. I dare not imagine the carnage. I could see her running around the observation deck thing. Brilliant. I left the Camo hovering and let the rope ladder down beside the deck. It was invisible but I was used to it. I saw someone with a knife creep up behind her as she fought with an unarmed man. He probably wasn't unarmed when they started, but there you go. It would take too long to climb down the rope ladder so I just jumped from the 'copter and landed on top of the knife attacker, caving in his skull. That seems to be a common way to die recently. No matter. A jet of water took out the guy she was fighting, to her surpise. She turned around and saw me. Then she saw the guy behind me. Then the guy behind me saw my dagger stab him in the stomach. Well I presume he did. I never turned around to look at him, just trusted the old Red instincts. I ran over to Nyla as I noticed for the first time that everyone else was staring at us. I stared back at them. "....Modern art!" I shouted! Everyone started clapping as the English speakers translated it into different languages. I bowed. Nyla nudged me. "Red, they're blocking the exits." It was true, I saw. I could also see 5 more guys coming up to attack us. Problem. I turned around to look at the Rope Ladder. Goddammit. Invisibility. "Take my hand and jump." I told her. She looked puzzled. "Trust me on this." God knows, I wish I trusted me on this. We jumped and my free hand grasped the ladder. Well, I think it was the ladder. I don't think there is much else floating around the Eiffel Tower that is invisible. Nyla screamed as she dangled above the Paris streets. "Shut up and climb." I told her as she got a hold on a lower rung.